Una noche de película
by Isa Robsten
Summary: Hubo una parte de la película en donde me asuste mucho y sin querer rocé su miembro...Tienes mucha ropa cariño-me ronroneo en el oído...Bella te amo- Edward te amo. Dijimos cuando llegamos juntos. One-shot


**Hola chicas este es mi primer lemmon que escribo espero que les guste. **

**Gracias a mi hermosa beta Sofia, que me ayudo a corregir los errores gramaticales. **

* * *

_**Una noche de películas**_

Estaba en casa de Edward viendo una película de terror. Él sabía que les tenía mucho miedo, pero no sé cómo me convenció de verla, pero tenía una idea; siempre caía en sus encantos.

Hubo una parte en donde me asuste demasiado y sin querer rocé su miembro y el soltó un gemido demasiado audible. Me atreví a tocarlo más; empecé con mi dedo a acariciarlo por toda su longitud de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Su respiración se volvió errática y dejaba salir pequeños jadeos. Mi ego creció al saber que yo provocaba esas reacciones en él y seguí con mi trabajo. Se tensó y por un momento creí que me iba a separar pero no, hizo que me sentara en su regazo y me beso; el beso inicio tierno, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más intenso, delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiéndome permiso para entrar y yo gustosa se lo concedí. Nuestras lenguas danzaban con frenesí, parecía una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Nos separamos en busca de aire y dejamos nuestras frentes unidas tratando de regularizar nuestra respiración.

-No juegues con fuego Bella, te puedes quemar

-¿Qué? yo no estoy haciendo nada- dije haciendo la carita más inocente que pude pero por supuesto él no me creyó.

Edward (pov)

La acomode entre mis piernas y su espalda quedo pegada a mi pecho. Baje mi vista por su rostro maravillado por su belleza, hasta llegar a su cuello pero me sorprendí cuando vi que llegue hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, no eran tan voluminosos pero me imaginaba que podría cubrirlos perfectamente con la palma de mi mano.

Moví mi brazo que tenía enrollado en su estómago y empecé a subirlo hasta llegar a su seno derecho. Dos pueden jugar este juego pensé. Con mi dedo trazaba pequeños círculos por encima de su playera y recibí un jadeo por su parte. Lleve mis manos hasta el inicio de sus senos y los acaricie por el borde de su sostén. Acaricie su brazo hasta llegar a los tirantes de su playera su sujetador para después bajarlos y repartir besos por todo su hombro, seguí repartiendo besos por toda su espalda para toparme con los otros tirantes que también bajé para poder hacer lo mismo que con el anterior. Al cabo de unos segundos no resistí y le saque su playera junto con su sostén. La acomode de modo que quedara frente a mí.

Tenía a la mujer más hermosa que haya visto y era mía.

La recorrí con la mirada y ella tenía la intención de cubrirse con sus brazos pero no se lo permití. La bese con todo el deseo que tenía contenido desde hace tiempo; nos separamos en busca de aire, abrí los ojos y la observe mirándome con sus ojos cargados por el deseo.

-Tienes mucha ropa cariño- me dijo sensualmente que solté un gruñido y sentí como mi "amiguito" se estaba despertando.

Llevo sus manos hasta mi nuca y me acerco más a ella, junto nuestros labios en un casto beso y succionando mi labio inferior. Mordió y lambio mis labios mientras se

frotaba contra mí y desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa. Iba tan despacio que sentí la necesidad de quitármela yo mismo y terminar esto pero ella me lo impedido.

-No te impacientes. Tenemos mucho tiempo.- Me ronroneo en el oído Esta mujer será mi muerte. Cuando termino de quitarme la camisa recorrió con sus manos todo mi pecho y abdomen dejando una sensación placentera con forme me recorría. Llego al borde de mi pantalón y empezó a jugar con el borde del elástico. Toco el botón y lo desabrocho, bajo más y trazo mi sexo ya excitado mientras bajaba la cremallera, el bóxer y el pantalón llegaron hasta mis rodillas dejando mi gran erección libre. Me recorrió en la mirada y se lambio los labios. Ese detalle me pareció jodidamente sexi y excitante que me levante y le devore sus labios. Seguí bajando por su mandíbula, cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, me lleve a la boca el izquierdo succionando hasta que su pezón quedara endurecido como una piedrecilla, con mi mano desocupada tocaba el otro dándole la atención que merecía y me lleva a la boca el otro, tenía sus dedos enlazados en mi cabello apretándome más contra ella tratando de buscar más contacto. Seguí bajando más hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los baje junto con sus bragas.

Su cuerpo parecía que fue tallado por el mejor de los ángeles escultores, ya que ni la misma Afrodita se podría comparar con ella.

Mis manos recorrieron todo su costado hasta llegar a su centro.

Bella (Pov)

Sus dedos tocaron mi centro húmedo estimulándome y enviándome una ola de placer que solté un gruñido.

-Estas tan mojada Bella- Dijo. Esparció besos húmedos por todo mi pecho y abdomen y después soplando enviándome miles de descargas eléctricas de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

-Solo por ti- Dije cuando al fin pude encontrar mi voz ya que este hombre hacía que se me olvidara hasta de mi nombre.

Cuando llego a mi centro masajeo mi clítoris, ese punto instintivo de placer que solo él podía hacer explotar. Introdujo uno de sus dedos y comenzó su faena sacándolo e introduciéndolo. Al cabo de unos segundos sentí como se hacía un hueco en mi vientre y como mis paredes se cerraban en torno a su dedo hasta el punto de llegar al clímax.

-Edward- Grite cuando me llego mi maravilloso orgasmo. Saco su dedo y se lo llevo a la boca saboreando todos mis jugos. Se recorrió hacia abajo y me dio una sonrisa torcida-mi favorita- antes de que su cabeza se hundiera entre mis piernas.

Su lengua-Hacia hacia un maravilloso trabajo- se movía con gran habilidad dentro de mi vagina haciendo círculos, mordiendo y lamiendo hasta que hizo que tocara el cielo con la punto de los dedos. Se lambio sus labios probándome; lo agarre de los hombros y lo atraje hacia mí, devoré sus labios excitándome al probar mi sabor en su boca y la combinación de ambos.

Me di vuelta para que el quedara debajo de mi sin romper el beso. Sonreí contra sus labios, baje hasta su pecho y mordisquee cada uno de sus pezones a lo que el gimió.

Edward (pov)

Se dio vuelta para que quedara debajo de ella, llego hasta mi pecho y mordió mis pezones-Dios, No sabía que esa boquita hacia maravillas-

Bajo hasta llegar a mi duro miembro y metérselo a la boca; su lengua labia toda mi longitud, mordiendo la punta, con su mano toco y apretó lo que no pudo entrar en su grandiosa boca. Puse mis manos en su cabeza marcando un ritmo rápido que me haría llegar dentro de ella. El más grande orgasmo hasta ahora me llego vaciando todo dentro de su boca; se le resbalo una gota por la comisura de sus labios y se la lambio.

Se sentó en mis piernas tocando la punta de mi sexo con la entrada de mi vagina y sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Quieres que te cabalgue?- Me pregunto sensualmente y me salió un gruñido de mi garganta

- ¡Diablos, si Bella!- Me pare y busque en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y saque una caja con condones; la puse de nuevo en mis piernas, estaba a punto de abrir el paquete cuando ella me lo arrebato de las manos

-Déjame ponértelo yo- Lo coloco lento rosándome.

Entre en ella y empezó a moverse en círculos tocándose su pelvis y jalándose sus senos tratando de darse más placer- no significa que yo no le dé, pero ella sabe que me gusta verla hacer eso- después se movió de arriba hacia abajo gimiendo; se agacho y sus manos estaban en mi pecho para que no se cansase. Tenía las manos aferradas a las sabanas EL clímax nos llegó al mismo tiempo y se recostó en mi pecho.

Me levante para que los dos quedáramos sentados en la cama sin salirme de ella la bese con todo el amor que tenía por ella, no tardó en responderme con el mismo ya que ella era el amor de mi vida y que ella me correspondía.

Nos empezamos a mover al mismo ritmo, con cada una de las embestidas sentía como como su interior se hacía cada vez más estrecha y la llenaba con todo mi semen.

-Bella te amo

-Edward te amo- Dijimos cuando llegamos juntos.

La cobije con las sabanas, abrazándola. Espero que siempre la tenga conmigo.

Me deje llevar por el cansancio y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Hola¡**

**Que les pareció**

**Merezco Reviews?**

**Soy buena escribiendo lemmos?**

**Nos leemos**

**Isa Robsten ...**


End file.
